lostgirlmythsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nymphs
A Nymph is a Fae with a deep connection to the natural world. Water Nymph This nymph has the ability to create interdimensional portals through any form of water. Wood Nymph This nymph has a strong symbiosis with nature. One can control wood at will, causing it to bend or snare someone. Nymphs in mythology A nymph in Greek mythology is a female minor nature deity typically associated with a particular location or landform. Different from gods, nymphs are generally regarded as divine spirits who animate nature, and are usually depicted as beautiful, young nubile maidens who love to dance and sing; their amorous freedom sets them apart from the restricted and chaste wives and daughters of the Greek polis. They dwell in mountains and groves, by springs and rivers, and also in trees and in valleys and cool grottoes. Although they would never die of old age nor illness, and could give birth to fully immortal children if mated to a god, they themselves were not necessarily immortal, and could be beholden to death in various forms. There are many types of nymph: • Alseids (Ἀλσηΐδες) were the nymphs of glens and groves; • Auloniad (Αὐλωνιάς from the classical Greek αὐλών "valley, ravine") was a nymph who could be found in mountain pastures and vales, often in the company of Pan, the god of nature; • Crinaeae (Κρηναῖαι) were a type of Naiad nymphs associated with fountains or wells; • Dryads are specifically the nymphs of oak trees, though the term has come to be used for all tree nymphs in general; • Eleionomae were marsh naiads in ancient Greek mythology; aside from living in marshy environments, the Eleionomae often misled travelers with their illusions; • Hamadryads ( Ἁμαδρυάδες, Hamadryádes) are are a particular type of dryad that live in trees; • Hesperides ( Ἑσπερίδες) are nymphs who tend a blissful garden in a far western corner of the world, located near the Atlas mountains in North Africa at the edge of the encircling Oceanus, the world-ocean; • Limnades or Leimenides (Λιμνάδες / Λειμενίδες) were a type of Naiad, who lived in freshwater lakes; their parents were river or lake gods; • Meliae or Meliai (Μελίαι or Μελιάδες) were nymphs of the ash tree, whose name they shared; they appeared from the drops of blood spilled when Cronus castrated Uranus; • Naiads or Naiades (Ναϊάδες from the Greek νάειν, "to flow," and νᾶμα, "running water") were a type of nymph who presided over fountains, wells, springs, streams, and brooks; • Napaeae ( Ναπαῖαι, from νάπη; English translation: "a wooded dell") were a type of nymph that lived in wooded valleys, glens or grottoes; • Nereids (Νηρηΐδες) are sea nymphs (distinct from the mermaid-like sirens), the fifty daughters of Nereus and Doris, sisters to Nerites; • Oceanids (Ὠκεανίδες, pl. of Ὠκεανίς) were the three thousand daughters of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys; each was the patroness of a particular spring, river, sea, lake, pond, pasture, flower or cloud; • Oread or Orestiad (Ὀρεάδες / Όρεστιάδες from ὄρος, "mountain") was a type of nymph that lived in mountains, valleys, ravines; they differ from each other according to their dwelling: the Idaeae were from Mount Ida, Peliades from Mount Pelion, etc. • Pegaeae (Πηγαῖαι) were a type of naiad that lived in springs; they were often considered daughters of the river gods (Potamoi), thus establishing a mythological relationship between a river itself and its springs; • Pegasides were naiads connected to wells and brooks; they are associated with water holes, in particular those the winged horse Pegasus made by striking the ground with his hooves; • Pleiades (Πλειάδες pleːádes, Modern pliˈaðes), companions of Artemis, were the seven daughters of the titan Atlas and the Oceanid Pleione born on Mount Cyllene; • Potamides also called Potameides (Ποταμηιδες), were a type of fresh water known as naiads, and as such belonged to a category that presided over rivers and streams. Category:Species Category:Greco-Roman Origin